Life goes on
by FellStars
Summary: A small story leads to something more...and causes Toon Link to have a very strange dream about his lost parents. But in the end was it real? or was it all just a dream?


**I decided to add this to my collection of stories!, I could have published this as apart of my story You'd never believe but.. I didn't think it would fit in well so I decided to write this One Shot.**

 **It's based loosely on Phantom Hourglass and Wind Waker but since I have other Nintendo characters involved in this story I figured i't would classify for the Smash Bro's section.**

 **I also should note that this isn't my usual writing style, iv'e never written anything like this before so don't hesitate in giving me critic comments.**

 **In this One shot I have Ganondorf and Link being sorta-kinda friends but they still argue and have their disagreements, I mean of course they'd get a bond sooner or later because Zelda, Link and Toon Link all share a room with him!**

 **And before anyone ask's I figured that Toon Link would be about 12 years old since the events of Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, I haven't included the newer game for Toon Link's adventure style because I haven't played the game yet...**

 **Iv'e been meaning to... So anyway I apologize for this long block of an authors note so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Once upon a time A young boy in green defeated the great Ganondorf!"Zelda began reading while Toon Link watched her excitedly from his bed..

"Why do all the stories you tell him involve me getting defeated?"Ganondorf mumbled while listening from watching tv in the tv area of there room.

"Maybe it's cause you're a easy villain to beat!"Link said smugly while putting on his shirt before getting hit in the face with a pillow by ganondorf.

"SHUT UP!"He roared.

"Excuse me you two but i'm trying to put Toon Link to sleep and I think i'm about to succeed!"Zelda angrily whispered as she saw the sugar high boy bounce up and down on his bed.

"Well no offense princess but I don't think your doing a very good job.."Link muttered while Zelda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well maybe you should give it a try if your so good at it!"Zelda said annoyed.

"Since when did he like stories anyway?"Link questioned

"Well...earlier Ness Lucas and me.."Toon Link began before Zelda interrupted him.

"..I"She corrected.

"Fine… Earlier Ness Lucas and I were talking about our homes and our friends back at home and Ness started talking about his friend named Paula who's a girl and then he got a dreamy expression on his face and said "I think i love her" so now here I am after I asked Zelda what Love meant"

"oh…"Ganondorf muttered for a weird reason.

"... Long ago, there existed a kingdom, where a golden power lay hidden... called the triforce. The triforce consisted of three separate sacred golden triangles: The triforce of power wisdom and courage, the triforce has the power to grant the wishes of whoever touches it, and molds the sacred realm to reflect that person's heart, unfortunately the wielder of power decided to abuse the power and use it to take over the land of hyrule...but it was up to one boy to save the land and rescue his sister "Link began.

"Wait!"Toon Link said while sitting up "Is this story about me?"

"Only if you see it that way"Link said while smirking

"Okay now sit back down I don't think he's finished yet…"Zelda said soothingly.

"The boy traveled a very long route he went far and wide to save his sister and hyrule...but he was lonely..his mother had died and his father was out at sea gone...so he and his sister were raised by his grandmother."Link continued as Toon Link began to frown.

"He found his dad...Right?"Toon Link questioned.

"I'm afraid not.. His father is still lost out at sea..stranded and only by some circumstance would he be found...If he gave ganondorf the power of courage which had been given to him by the triforce…..The boy reluctantly gave up his share of the triforce to protect his sister and save his father "Link said while Toon Link looked up at him.

"And they lived happily ever after!...right?"Toon Link said worriedly.

Link shook his head.

"The world opened up and swallowed him whole because of his stupid actions! He's trapped in the center of the earth for years to come he now watches in terror and eats little kids toes off in the night if they stay awake longer than there supposed to.…"Ganondorf said as Toon Link jumped.

"GANONDORF! That's not the version of the story I wanted to tell him!"Link said angrily.

"Well that's the interesting one!"Ganondorf protested.

"It's the one that gave me nightmares as a child and scarred me for life!"Zelda said angrily."Look at how scared he is!"Zelda said while pointing at poor Toon Link who was hiding under his bed sheet covers.

"It'll build character" Ganondorf said while shrugging

"How do you even now that story?"Link asked

"It's the only one where I succeed and get the triforce! Of course I'll know it!"Ganondorf said in a "No duh!" tone.

"You never answered his question.."Zelda said highly annoyed while ignoring Ganondorf.

"Well..Toon Link Love is sacrifice..for love sacrifices must be made..whether it's for your own good or not."Link explained in the best way possible.

"Can we go to bed yet?"Ganondorf said while really meaning to ask if Link and him could continue playing video games into the night it was a wonder Zelda got any sleep.

"Hmm yeah it's actually getting pretty late...let's hit the sack Toon link"Zelda said softly to him only to discover Toon Link was already asleep.

Zelda softly pulled his cover's over him and sat over on the couch with the boys to watch them play before she went to sleep.

"It's a good thing he's not having nightmares"Zelda said softly 30 minutes after Toon Link had gone to sleep while watching the Ganon and Link play.

"I'm actually surprised! when I first heard the story I couldn't fall asleep but then I would be reminded that if I didn't get to sleep the boy would come up and eat my toes off"Link said before seeing that he died in the game.

"See I told you the kid would be fine!"Ganondorf said before dying himself in the videogame."Dangit!"

"Well I'm just worried about him a bit.."Zelda said softly.

"Don't worry about it!...And if the worst happens Ganon or I could console him."Link said before dying again."Aww man!"

"Uh no.."Ganondorf said obliviously.

"Well okay.."Zelda said uninsured, little did she know what Toon Link was about to dream.

In Toon Link's Dream...

 _"W-What?"Toon Link questioned as he felt himself floating in the air, looking around of his surroundings he saw...nothing..just black space that started forming into trees..and a forest..Where was he?_

 _"I swear if this dream is about a guy chasing me who tries to eat my toes cause of Ganon I swear i'll kill him when I wake up"Toon Link said angrily before looking at his surroundings now._

 _The blackness was all gone now and it formed a beautiful land that had tall mountain and a waterfall that was in front of the huge mountain, on the land now were lush a thick blades of grass with tall trees that formed around the land. The aroma of sweet smelling flowers diverse Toon Link's attention away from the awing sight of the waterfall._

 _Suddenly a young woman came running to one of the houses in the village she was dressed in a black cloak that hid her face very well, when Toon Link tried to follow her he realized he couldn't because he was still stuck in the air out of nowhere a spirit came flying up to him, the spirit saw that Toon Link was struggling from the bond in the air._

 _"Do not be afraid" A soft and gentle voice was heard._

 _The spirit came into focus and there the young spirit turned out to be a young girl who had green eyes long blonde hair and pointy ears, on her hand were words written in a language Toon Link couldn't understand. The girl carefully took his hand and guided him to the surface._

 _A male villager then walked by fast while holding a basket full of bread, the man was walking right towards him and Toon Link waited for the impact...but it never came. Looking behind him Toon Link realized that the man had walked right through him._

 _"W-what?"Toon Link manged to say in awe of the experience that happened prior to the matter._

 _"Come.." Was all the girl said as she led him to the same house the young woman from before had._

 _As they flew towards the door something about it looked familiar...it had a fire emblem (Not like the game) on the door that connected to another emblem that was of water, and the last one connected to one emblem that what Toon Link had assumed was grass._

 _"Before we go in...I must explain a few things.."The girl said._

 _"Of course you do!"Toon Link said while crossing his arms."Like your ears...your'e Hylian aren't you! and why does that door resemble the one that my house had when I was a smaller child?..and why-"_

 _"Hush child"The spirit said while interrupting him._

 _"What!? you can't tell me to hush! you look no older than me!"Toon Link protested._

 _"I understand that your'e upset..but I will explain everything in all due time..right now I must warn you about what awaits inside of this home..it's a very sad sight are you sure you wan't to go on?"The girl said soothingly._

 _"Okay..yes i'm sure"Toon Link said in a defeated manor._

 _"Okay...Link I am Kinelle but you can call me Kin for short...As you can tell right now you are dreaming, this house is of one's who is very close to you..let's go in..we must because your won't be in this state long.."Kin explained._

 _"Kinell- I mean Kin"Toon Link quickly corrected himself."You never answered my question about if you are Hylian or not.."_

 _A crack of thunder was heard before rain started pouring down.._

 _"I will tell you later..now hurry we must go inside before it's too late"Kin said while gently pushing him in the door._

 _Inside the house was a young woman holding a very young baby , the woman was wearing the same cloak that the woman was earlier. seconds later a door opening was heard as soft footsteps came fast towards the young woman._

 _"Linkki!"The young woman said while slowly standing up before falling back to her seat she was sitting in."What are you doing up?"_

 _The young boy who looked at least 3 years of age with tears in his eyes then slowly came out of the darkness with tears in his eyes, the young woman's eyes then soften at the sight of the boy who Toon Link assumed was her son._

 _"I-I had a nightmare Mommy.."The young boy said before walking towards the young woman before jumping in fear as thunder cracked in the air again._

 _The young woman gave the young boy a hug then sat him in her lap to the left of her on her right was the small sleeping baby._

 _"What was it about?"The young mother said in a soothing voice while brushing the little boy's hair back in a soothing manor._

 _"W-well we were all having a picnic in the park and then Aryll got eaten b-by a f-fish"The little boy said while using hand gestures to explain his story._

 _"What does this have to do with me?"Toon Link whispered to Kin._

 _"Be patient child"Kin said while hushing Toon Link._

 _The little boy then started to cry again before the young mother started to soothe him._

 _"Little child be not afraid, The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to our hands. They are not real and understand I am here for you tonight, and someday you will know the nature is so...the same rain that draws you to me, falls on rivers and land and forest and sand..makes the beautiful land that you see in the morning"The young woman saw that the little boy was now falling asleep._

 _"For you know I once was a little child and I was afraid..but a gentle someone always came to dry my tears and trade sweet sleep for the tears to give me a good nights kiss"The woman finished now after seeing that the little boy was asleep._

 _"Goodnight Link...I love you"The young mother said before picking up both children somehow and carrying them to their rooms._

 _"T-that little boy.."Toon Link said to Kin."That little boy is me...isn't he?"_

 _"Yes..he is.."Kin said before pointing over to the young mother again._

 _The young mother tiredly walked over to the chair before falling into it, her face was pale as a pillow. She sat herself up very slowly and sat across from where the door of the house was, as if she was waiting for someone._

 _Kin nodded in response."But there is more to the story..let us watch a bit longer before we leave._

 _An older man then came in the house and came and hugged her before talking._

 _"I'm sorry I would have come sooner but-"The man said before the woman interrupted him._

 _"It's okay Arn..."The young woman said before trying to stand up."Link made a picture for you"The young woman tried to stand up but she couldn't._

 _"It's okay Medilia sit down sweetheart...where is the picture?"Arn asked while helping Medilia sit down._

 _"Over on the table.."Medilia said weakly._

 _"What's wrong with her?"Toon Link asked Kin with a worried expression on his face._

 _"She is sick ...and she is dying.."Kin said with her head down._

 _Toon Link was about to ask her a question but then a sight came down from below causing Toon Link to give his attention to the sight in front of her._

 _"Medilia!"Arn yelled as he lunged toward her where Medilia was lying on the floor._

 _"Aryinna...Medilia honey please..please wake up!"Arn said while shaking the limp body that lay in front of him._

 _"Noo..please..."Arn said seconds later after seeing that Medilia wasn't waking up._

 _Then the backround started to become fuzzy...everything started to faze._

 _"Kin! what's happening?"Toon Link said nervously._

 _"You are waking up.."Kin replied solemnly._

 _"B-but my mom! and my sister and Arn! and-"Toon Link started while looking around in disbelief of his surroundings._

 _"Link my child...remember that I will always be here for you..."Kin began"At the night look up at the stars and the moon and know that I am looking down and watching you..keeping you safe from all harm."Kin said before kneeling down next to him and hugging him._

 _"Mom?"Toon Link questioned...but it was too late, she was gone and he was waking up._

(In the real world)

"Hey Toony WAKE UP!"Ness said while shaking him.

It now was morning and bright, Link was in the shower while Zelda was watching Tv. Ganondorf was gone already.

"Wow! it sure takes you a long time to wake up!"Ness said while putting on Toon Link's hat on his own head.

"Not like you can talk!"Lucas added in.

"Okay..Okay I'm getting up i'll meet you outside in 10 minutes.."Toon Link said while stretching and getting his hat off of Ness's head.

"No..5 minutes actually"Ness said sheepishly while plastering a grin on his face.

"Why 5?"Toon Link asked as he made his way to the shower.

"Uhh...cause we have a match in three minutes.."Ness said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What!?"Toon Link said while running to the bathroom that was now open.

(7 hours later)

After dinner and a fight with Sonic and Pit (Which he lost because Sonic and Pit kept on spamming attacks) Toon Link made his way to his bedroom before remembering something.

"Hey Toon?"Link called from their room."Do you wanna play a quick game with me and Ganondork over here?"

Link immediately got slammed in the face with a pillow by Ganondorf which caused Link to bump into Zelda who had a steaming cup of hot tea that Peach had given her.

 _Ouch_

Seeing that they were distracted now, Toon Link quickly made his way outside. It was a nice night the air was warm and there was a familiar scent of flowers that spread across the grass. The sky was full of stars and there was a perfect clear view of the moon that shined above.

 _Perfect._

Bringing Toon Link out of his day dream, Ness then came outside and sat next to him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?"Ness asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah..I't is."Toon Link replied seconds later.

"Sometimes I go to the top of the Mansion and Stargaze and think...I really miss them..I really miss Paula too.."Ness said while looking towards the sky.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made..to protect the ones you love... and even though you don't see Paula..just know that she's there and she'll always be there for you"Toon Link explained.

Ness looked at Toon Link incredulously."Where'd you learn that from?"

"Lets just say a very wise person told me.."Toon Link said before looking up at the sky, and he could swear he saw a figure in the sky smile.

* * *

 **Well...I tried.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it..**

 **I told you it was different.**

 **Oh! and by the way Kin means one's family.. I didn't even mean to do that! it was all a coincidence.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
